Made For Each Other
by Half-x-Blood-x-Princess
Summary: Lily has broken up with James; and decides to take comfort in Remus-but is it only friendship between the two of them? L.E/R.L


Charleston inspired fiction-POV of Lily Evans and Remus Lupin

Made For Each Other

I mean unto yours

My heart is knit;

So one heart

We can make of it

I see him across the crowded common room; a sad little smile on his face, sitting alone.

_I see her across the common room; looking at me, I see she's been crying._

He starts to get up from his seat; pushing his hands down on the soft cushion, his knees bending.

_She takes a step in my direction; she's waiting for me to get up, she wants to talk to me._

He walks closer to me; opens his mouth to speak, then he closes it again-he doesn't know where to start, what to say.

_She wants me to say something; tell her that she's in the right, not him. I open my mouth but the words won't come._

I decide to speak first; try to fit everything I should have said so long ago into one sentence.

_She looks like she might cry again; she opens her mouth to stop the tears and says "Remus"_

He smiles when I say his name; glad that I think of him as more than 'Moony', relieved that I haven't tarred him with the same brush as James.

_I smile at her, glad she's shed the name I hate. Pleased she doesn't hate me for being James' friend._

He leans forward to hug me; I fall into his arms, I want to tell him that I'm sorry I didn't realise what his feelings were sooner.

_She falls into me; I feel important, I feel as if I might break-not with her weight, but with her sadness._

I want to cry; I want the tears to fall like rain, I want to pour all of my sadness on to the floor and have him stamp it away.

_The tears begin to fall; far less tears than I thought, she's crying. Silently, but I can feel her body heaving beside mine._

He supports my weight; holds me close to him, closer than I should be. I don't care; I let him hold me, support me, feel me sob into his chest.

_I place a hand in her hair, begin stroking it. I want to comfort her, wrap her up in a blanket. I want to tell her she can forget about James; that I'll protect her._

He strokes my hair affectionately; the way James used to when he loved me. I don't feel as much sadness as I thought, I feel comfort. I could sink into him forever.

_I want to tell her that one day the pain will subside; that one day her heart will no longer scream out for the one she loves in vain, but I remember my love for her and I know that I'd be lying._

He takes my hand and leads me to his dormitory; he isn't ashamed to be seen with me, he wants me to cry without embarrassment. I follow him, my hand fitting his like lock and key.

_Her hand fits mine like I always knew it would; her hands are softer than I had imagined; her nails much sharper. I feel no pain, though-only completeness._

We sit on his bed and he asks me to tell him everything; I don't know if he means it literally, but it comes spilling out like a fountain.

_She tells me that James has lied to her, cheated on her, and no longer loves her. For one moment, I want to kill him; but then I realise I cannot do anything that will break her heart further._

He looks at me with concern; blinks and then without warning, I want to kiss him. I want to tell him that I should have been with him all along.

_As I watch her lips, I want them on my own. I want her to pour all of her sorrow, her heartbreak and her fears into my mouth, and let me wash them away._

He reaches a hand up to my cheek and brushes my fat tears away. His hand is soft on my skin and I feel at ease. I put my hand on his cheek and tell him what I should have told him so long ago.

_She puts her soft, white hand on my cheek and leans in so that her breath is on my face. "I love you, Remus" she whispers, and I don't doubt it for a moment. I curse myself for not telling her I loved her sooner. "I was afraid to tell you how I felt" I tell her, touching her face again._

I see the sadness in his eyes; hear the waver in his voice, feel his hand trembling against my cheek and I ask him one simple question "Why?"His face falls, but his eyes are still on mine; his hand is still resting on my cheek.

_I tell her everything I'd never told anyone before; how I feel like an outcast, even at Hogwarts. I tell her I'm ashamed of the scars that cover my face and that I feel unworthy of her. She does not laugh, or even argue. She cries._

I listen to his words and the tears come again. I do not see the scars he talks about; only his sparkling eyes. I don't think him different, only special. I tell him what he needs to hear, what I need to hear myself say out loud. "You're perfect to me".

_To her, I am not an outcast and I feel joy. I take her cheek more firmly and I lean right, at the same time she does. Our lips meet and electricity pulsates through me; I feel alive, needed, wanted, even._

Our mouths move in perfect harmony; my lips trace his with precision, our tongues weave like wicker, dance like the waves on the shore. His hands are in my hair again, this time with urgency and passion. He lowers me on to the bed and begins laying kisses down my neck.

_Energy pulses through me; as I lay Lily down, my lips begin a trail from her beautiful full lips to her angular collar bone. She grabs my hair to let me know I'm allowed; I feel her body move beneath me and all that matters is here and now._

I loosen his shirt buttons, feeling the taught flesh beneath them. I put my hand on his chest and it's cold; icy cold and pale. The heat of my hands causes a reaction with his skin and he gasps. Soon, we have both discarded out clothes and are lying as one; tangled in the white sheets, moving in sync. We breathe heavily as it is over, and I lie in a place where I fit exactly.

_Fitting like two pieces of a puzzle, we lie next to each other and reflect on what has just occurred. I have found my soul mate, my purpose in life, somewhere I fit. I hear the most important sound of all; her heart beating. It stops beating as wildly and slows down, a soft drumming against her pale chest._

His heart beat slows down and I listen to it; watch him listening to mine, realise that we're in sync again. The soft thrumming sends me comfort and I forget all those that have come before him. I have found my soul mate, somewhere I fit

_Thrum-thrum goes her heart_; _the only sound I want to ever hear again_

Thrum-thrum goes Remus' heart; and I know it's his heart I need. It's beating something I've never heard before.

_True Love_

True Love


End file.
